año nuevo
by batiluca27
Summary: esta historia es recomendable leerla en año nuevo


AÑO NUEVO

* * *

En esta historia no pondré más niños pero lo hare un poco más light aunque con una diferencia que hay algo que no ira bien pero se solucionara sin nada más que decir espero que les guste.

* * *

Narrador: ya había pasado la navidad y estaban preparando las cosas para año nuevo pero hay dos personas que no se llevan bien y hace que los otros estén

* * *

estresados pero no se metían para no empeorar su asunto pero si no hacían algo antes de año nuevo empezarían mal

* * *

Discuta entre Damián y Jackson

* * *

Dami: Eres un idiota Todd

* * *

Jay: Mira quien habla demonio

* * *

Dami: Vete a la mierda de no ser por mi madre seguirías muerto

* * *

Jay: Mira que al menos yo aunque no tengo poderes si tengo un equipo y no he sido asesinado por una copia.

* * *

Dami: Mira grandísimo idiota puede que sea así pero al menos sé que es más importante para mí y creo que lo has olvidado ah antes de irme te lo advierto le rompes

el corazón a cualquiera vas a ver.

* * *

Jay: Púdrete

* * *

Narrador: Después de la pelea Damián hizo una maleta y aprovecho que no estaban los demás dejo una Carta a su padre mentor que decía lo siguiente

* * *

 _Baba: escribí esto para expresar lo que siento sin recurrir a gritar a los 4 vientos_

 _Lo que me molesta sé que padre prefiere cien veces más a Todd que a mí sé que_

 _No debería irme de esta manera pero creo que es lo mejor_

 _No sé a dónde iré pero creo que será donde me lleve mi corazón_

 _Sé que ese idiota a veces me cuida y eso pero en este momento es mejor así te quiere Litter bird_

* * *

Bruce: Los demás estábamos fuera comprando unas cosas que nos faltaban para la fiesta de año nuevo y decidimos ir a comprar comida para nosotros y después comprarles algo a Jackson y Damián mientras comían estaban hablando de cosas triviales pero cuando Dick cogió su vaso de plástico este se agrieto pero no demasiado pero si lo suficiente para indicar algo malo, vi que Dick le pedía a Con que cuidara a los demás el no dijo nada solo asintió vi que se iba a transformar en Suicune y le pedí si me podía llevar el asintió y se transformó y fue corriendo a casa conmigo encima llegaron rápido y decidieron buscar a los dos asesinos de la

* * *

familia, Jackson estaba dormido en el sofá de su habitación sin embargo sentía que faltaba algo en ese lugar y antes de investigar Dick dijo que Damián se fue **No** mi hijo porque lo hizo entonces decidimos despertar a jay y él nos contó todo también que pensaba hablar con el después de que se calmara un poco el también sentí que decía la verdad vi que él se levantó y dijo que comería algo y se iba a buscarle Bruce le dio la comida y vio que se comió todo le dijo que trajera de vuelta a su hermano en otras circunstancias habría dicho que no pero esto en parte fue su culpa así que asintió y se fue yo rezo para que lo encuentre y solucione el problema.

* * *

Dami: He pasado andando durante unas horas ya estoy fuera de Gottham y Salí de Bluhaven ahora he llegado a start city donde voy a poder descansar un poco para después seguir mi camino.

* * *

Jay: Demon donde estas Demon maldición he estado andando durante unas cinco horas acabo de ver que casi llego a la ciudad de los arqueros supongo que tiene que estar en esa ciudad porque es un instinto el que me lo dice espero encontrarlo pronto.

* * *

Green Arrow: Estaba de patrulla cuando encontré a alguien que yo conozco No es posible es uno de los Bat él ex Asessi encima súper Damián lo desperté y vi que reaccionar como espere que haría pero al ver quien era no me ataco así que le hice unas preguntas y me contesto con la historia y le pregunte qué haría ahora y el me contesto que no lo sabía pero que necesitaba encontrar su lugar en el mundo entonces pensé en algo y se lo comente y el acepto le dije que me siguiera él lo hizo

* * *

hasta que llegamos a mi guarida donde encontramos a tea con mi guarda espalda, Black canari,fleshing y mis tres arqueros y mi asesina y su hija y mi nieta lían que se acercaron para saludarme cuando pararon al ver a Damián 3 pensaron en atacar pero la hermana de Artemis de metió y dijo que no pensaba dejar que lo lastimaran ella sabía de los poderes de Damián parar les dije vi que cherins hizo caso lo mismo Tea y cristhopher,lo mismo el clon de Roy Artemis dudo pero vio que él no se movió así que les conté todo y vi que ellos querían ayudar a ver dónde encajaba después de eso sabrían cómo ayudar todos emprendimos el viaje de aprendizaje.

* * *

Damián: He pasado 2 meses desde el viaje que hice con los flechas pero no encontré demasiado más sin embargo pude evaluar a los flechas y vi que a pesar de las peleas ellos se quieren y me hace desear volver a mi familia sin embargo no podía volver a mi casa por el idiota de Todd.

* * *

Veo que estas en pensamientos dijo Artemis algo dije yo el problemas es por Nightwing?

* * *

Es solo una parte pequeña le conteste, entonces que es yo vi por la ventana y le conté lo recién sucedido y comencé a soltar unas pocas lagrimas sobre los sucesos cuando acabe sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor era ella entonces cerré mis ojos y escuche su mente en situaciones normales no lo hago pero en esta solo me dejo ir.

* * *

Artemis: Después de escuchar todo lo que conto y encima no atacar y sentir su poder se me activo el instinto de hermana igual que con Cristopher o como Nightwing entonces que pasa le pregunte un poco dulce y vi que no se puso arisco sino que me contesto cual era el problema real entonces yo le conteste que a mí me alegra estar con Oliver porque él me dio una oportunidad con black canarí porque es como una madre también que tengo a los dos flecha roja porque aunque peleamos

* * *

mucho son como mis hermanos también el hecho de tener a mi hermana de sangre o a mi sobrina o a Cristopher y tea son mi familia bueno eso incluyendo a la madre de Oliver ""ellas es un poco bruja"" pero es de la familia y la aprecio mucho porque tengo un aliado contra Roy de vez en cuando, pero es mi familia igual que el equipo fue, es y será siempre.

* * *

Vi que eso le calmo y volvimos a flecha cave donde dejamos las cosas y nos fuimos a la casa ahí nos encontramos con Jackson que parecía tener los ojos llorosos los demás elegimos no meternos por si acaso quiero que al menos se reconcilien y puedan estar con los murciélagos de nuevo.

* * *

Damián: Que haces aquí?

* * *

Jay: Pues vine a buscar a mi hermano

* * *

Damián: Sabes que no somos familia así que déjame en paz Todd

* * *

Jay: No lo hare mira es hora que dejemos las cosas en claro puede que no sea por sangre pero los dos sabemos que es la soledad el ser manipulados por casi todos lados por tener a alguien en común es cierto que creamos problemas pero aun así es por nuestra naturaleza vale siento haber dicho eso pero también es en parte tu culpa también pero creo que lo mejor es solucionar esto.

* * *

Damián: De…De verdad lo dices enserio?

* * *

Jay: SIP y bueno antes que pudiera decir algo más me abrazo y yo lo retuve no podía creerlo además que en ese gesto me dijo todo agradecí y salimos a casa él me iba a hablar pero me negué a dejarle hacerlo compre algunas cosas y volvimos a casa.

* * *

Dick: Había tenido una visión buena y decidí que iba a traerlos de vuelta se lo comenté a Bruce y el asintió llegue a la ciudad de bluhaventh transformado en Suicune para esperarles menos mal no demoraron en llegar a donde estaba vi que Jay parecía estar un poco más tranquilo y dami estar en paz eso lo podía ver en la postura aparte de mi visión había hablado con Artemis y me lo conto todo así que este par podría estar tranquilo.

* * *

Les dije que estuvieran tranquilos que todo estaba bien y solo subieran a mi espalda ellos lo hicieron y yo recogí la moto con mi boca y me fui corriendo a casa sentí a Dami pedirme disculpas más yo le mostré que no era necesario que todos en algún momento tenemos nuestra necesidad de explotar.

* * *

Al llegar vi que bruce esperaba Dami pensó que iba a recibir la riña pero no fue asi todos entendieron que aun pudiendo reprocharle o lo hicieron solamente se unieron en un gran gesto de amor

* * *

Dami: Querido diario me llamo Damián en ti voy a contar las cosas que me han pasado

* * *

Mi historia comienza con mi primera vida en la cual he sido criado por asesinos y me creía superior debido al tipo de crianza pero todo cambio después de haber vivido con mi padre que pude comenzar a ver el mundo de otra manera gracias a padre y grey son después paso dos llamémoslo sucesos uno crisis en la familia creado por el joker y el leviatán culpa de mi madre y clon, después eso tuve un periodo de transición en el cual no podía descansar en paz y hubieron varias turbulencias en mi

* * *

cuerpo entonces vi él porque era porque mi padre estaba tratando de salvarme después sentí que me unía de nuevo a mi cuerpo pero encima nueva fuerza la use para ayudar a mi familia después acaricie a mis animales y antes de subir fui con padre hable con el y entre ambos vimos por un lado mi tumba y por otro las luciérnagas hablamos un poco más y luego al lanzarle la pelota a tito no medí la fuerza y de ahí comenzamos a que yo entrenara para dominar eso después conocí a mi familia de dioses y las cosas han ido cambiando no se cuanto más habrá pero sé que no estoy solo nunca más.

* * *

Tim: Hey Demon le dije que quieres nerd me contesto a la defensiva pensó que lo iba atacar pero en vez de eso le di un abrazo en fin creo que me da igual haberlo hecho lo extrañaba demasiado entonces que hacías hace poco le pregunte eso no es asunto no te incumbe me contesto aunque no como un gallo de pelea o un bat sino como alguien que quiere un descanso así que cambie de tema y le dije que casi era hora de año nuevo, él lo entendió y bajamos a ver a los otros quienes ya estaban listos él se sentó donde siempre y comenzó todo.

* * *

Terry: Después de las campanadas y dar año nuevo todos comenzamos a dividirnos para hacer cosas distintas con otros miembros como celebración de principio de año yo fui a donde Dami y comenzamos a entrenar eso me gusta de él que es directo además de esa forma me puedo enterar de sus decisiones y así fue le di unos consejos a través de ese enlace el me agradeció y se fue dando a entender que era todo.

* * *

Dami: Después de pasar el rato era hora de dormir pero yo tengo una rutina y es esperar a que los demás se duerman para ir al habitación de mi padre mentor así que eso hice vi que ellos estaban ahí dormido como en otras circunstancias así que me iba ir cuando escuche esas palabras que yo conocía así que acepte y me metí a la cama luego sentí ambos brazos a mi alrededor dándome cobijo y al mismo tiempo indicarme donde pertenecía eso me hiso recordar las palabras de Artemis con aquel tono protector cuando me dijo aquellas palabras:Retro perspectiva:

* * *

 _Artemis: Después de escuchar todo lo que conto y encima no atacar y sentir su poder se me activo el instinto de hermana igual que con Cristopher o como Nightwing entonces que pasa le pregunte un poco dulce y vi que no se puso arisco sino que me contesto cual era el problema real entonces yo le conteste que a mí me alegra estar con Oliver porque él me dio una oportunidad con black canarí porque es como una madre también que tengo a los dos flecha roja porque aunque peleamos mucho son como mis hermanos también el hecho de tener a mi hermana de sangre o a mi sobrina o a Cristopher y tea son mi familia bueno eso incluyendo a la madre de Oliver ""ellas es un poco bruja"" pero es de la familia y la aprecio mucho porque tengo un aliado contra Roy de vez en cuando, pero es mi familia igual que el equipo fue, es y será siempre._

* * *

Gracias por hacerme ver esta reflexión Familia Arrow y ayudarme a crecer un poco más.

* * *

Feliz año nuevo


End file.
